Marrige Coulnser Or Lover?
by xzashleyxashleyx
Summary: What happends when Ashley and her husband goes to a marrige coulnser? And their counlser is Zac? They hook-up but dont forget that your married.Cashley Chace and Ashley but mainly Zashley.Rated M for swearing and Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashley and Chace were meant to be**

_Shows them walking out of a store laughing and holding hands_

**But when they get married would they be a happy couple?**

_Shows them at a wedding reception saying I Do_

**Or will they get into arguments?**

_Shows Ashley yelling at Chace_

**What happends when they go to a marriage coulnser?**

_Shows Chace talking into the phone saying "May I book an appointment?"_

**What happends when Zacs their new marriage coulnser?**

_Shows zac walking into an office_

**What happends when Ashley starts having different feelings about Zac?**

_Shows Zac and Ashley making out in his office half dressed_

**It's wrong but they can't help it **

**Find out what happends next in Marriage Coulnser or Lover? **

**Starring Ashley Tisdale **

_Shows her walking into Starbucks_

**Zac Efron **

_Shows him looking into papers_

**And**

**Chace Crawford **

_Shows him watching a movie_

**All in MARRIGE COULNSER OR LOVER?**

a/n hey guys did you like it? please review or mail me!


	2. Meeting You

A/N Thanks so much for your reviews: CreeksideLovesZashley , XoXoSharpayXoXo , fibi3 and Zashleyrocks and Zanessa su... !

* * *

(At the Crawfords residence)

"Ugh I can't take this anymore Chace!" Sharpay yelled at her husband while standing up hands on her hip.

"Well I can't stand it either!"Chace yelled back who's head is partially red by now.

"I think I hitted my head when I said I do to you!"Sharpay yelled.

"Well maybe you didn't because you're always dumb as ever!"he shot back

"Jerk!"

"ass, slut, bitch, fucker, whore!"he said to Sharpay

Sharpay starts getting tears in her eyes. She hates it when people tease her. Especially if it deals with bad words.

Sees the tears in her eyes and goes to her and hugs her. "look Ash I'm sorry okay?"

"I know Chace I just wanna stop fighting like 24/7!"

Sighs. "I know I just want to be a happy couple."

"Have any ideas?" She said in an hopeful voice.

"Ummmmm……oh I know!" "You remember my friend Bradd right?"he said in a happy voice.

"Oh yea isn't it the guy who's married to Stephinie who went to a marriage coulnser?

"Yup that's the one!"

"I haven't see them for a long time."

"It's because they went to Hawaii for vacation"

"So I'm guessing the marriage coulnser worked then huh?"

"Yea it did and I'm having an idea if we can go if it can fix our problem."

"That's a great idea!" "Go call Bradd if he still knows where it is!"

"Yea I will!" he said in an exited voice.

**1 week later**

(Chace and Ashley walks into an office)

"Hi we have an appointment for the Crawfords" he says to the desk lady.

"Oh you must be the Crawfords!"she in a cheery voice. 

"Yes that's us."Ash said smiling.

"Okay follow me into this way." She leaves them in a big huge office with a view that says Mr. Zac Efron on the door. "Okay you guys can sit down while wating for Mr.Efron to come." She said while leaving.

"Wow! This place is amazing" he says while walking to the view.

"I know he must be really rich."Ash says while looking around.

Then the door opens to reveal a young(hot,sexy,rich did I mention hot?)man walking up to them. a/n well its true! lol.

"Hi my name is Zac Efron and I'm your marriage coulnsor." He says while sticking his hand out.

Smiles. "And my name is Ashley Tis- I mean Crawford. She says blushing and shakes his hand._ (omg!he is soo cute!wait! Ashley no you have an husband._

"Hey my name is Chace, Chace CRAWFORD! NOT LIKE SOME PEOPLE THAT FORGETS THAT THEIR MARRIED!

"WELL EXCUSE ME! AT I DON'T GO TO CLUBS AND LET A STRIPPER LAP DANCE AROUND ME AND SPENDS HALF OF YOUR SALORY THAT I WOUL WORK FOR 2 MONTHS!!" Ash says yelling at the top of her lungs.

His head is partially red…..again. "I'M OUTTA HERE!AND AT LEAST THE STRIPPERIS BETTER IN BED AND SEXIER THEN A UGLY WHORE LIKR YOU!" He says and slams the door shut.

Ash falls on the ground with her knees by her chest while tears go down her cheeks.

Zac sits down by her."Shhhhh don't cry its gonna be okay." He says while wiping her tears with his hands.

"No its not and my life is a mess!" "And his right I am a ugly whore!"

"No your not your beautiful and I can help you." He says while standing up and offers a hand.

"Thanks."She grabs his hand and hugs him.

He hugs back and Ashley kisses him lightly on the cheek.

She looks up at him and smiles and he smiles back.

* * *

a/n okay guys hope yea liked it! and plz review Annoying Seductive Blonde!

Thx!

And i just wanna say thx to XoXoSharpayXoXo for teaching me how to put this up!and she has some stories too which i think is amazing!chaeck them out!

thx alot! with love donna


	3. One hot makeout session

Kays. I just wanna say thx to all my reviews!

Now lets get on with the story shall we? Lol

And i wanna say happy easter!

* * *

Lets go of her and sits down on his chair. "So tell me about yourself."Zac asked While Ashley sits down at a chair.

"Uhhhh… my name is Ashley Crawford I'm a singer/actress im 23 and married to a bastered(sp?) for 2 months and now my life is like hell." She says in a mad voice. While Zac sits there just looking at her. "oh im sorry its just so complicated so enough bout me how about you?" she asks in an embarrising tone while blushing.

"well my name is Zac Efron. Im a Marrige Counselor im 23 and single."he says while looking at some papers.

"So your single huh?" she asks.

Sighs "yea…."

Confused face "but why?" she asks

"I don't really know plus know girl really hitted on me yet."

"What do you mean? I bet a lot of girls tried to hit on you! You have hot looks amazing eyes and such a gentlemen not like some people." She says looking at him admireing(sp?)

"Thanks and you be treated better you know for such a beautiful young woman like you." he says while blushing and smiling at her.

"aww thanks that's so sweet!" giggling and smiling. And gets up and goes over by him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"what are you doing?" zac asks smiling.

"I don't know but I just wanna kiss you soo bad you know?" She whispers sedictuvely(sp?) and kisses his earlobe softly.

Turns around and puts her on top of his lap facing him and ash giggles and saying "Then why don't you?" he says. Then Zac leans in and kisses her softly and it turns into a deep passionate make-out session while ash's hands go around his neck or playing in zac's hair and zacs hands around her waist.

Few minutes later they pull out for some air. And smile at each other.

* * *

Well well well looks like that we see some zashley in here!

Sorry its short I just needed time to make the other chap of Annoying Sedictuve Blonde.

Plz review plz! Im happy that your adding me to tour fav stories, authors and subscibing but I love looking at your reviews! It makes me happy and I don't think that im wasting my time to just type this and think about this for a waste of time. THX! With love donna !


	4. Dirty Little Secret

Just want to say thank you to all of my reviews and some of my responds will be on here! So enjoy the story and so don't forget to review! And** IMPORTANT NOTICE** at the bottom.

* * *

_Last time on Marriage Coulnsor or Lover……_

"_You know I wanna kiss you so bad you know?" ash says seductively. _

"_Then why don't you?" Zac says and their lips collide with passion._

**Chapter 4:Dirty Little Secrets**

As they stare at each other smiling they both leaned in once again. About a centimeter apart Zac's work phone rang.

Sighs. "Sorry I'll get it." He says while reaching over for the phone while mumbling "Stupid phone." While Ashley giggled.

"Hello?" Zac answered through the phone. "Uhhh…sorry but no. Okay bye." He said and hanged up the phone. He walked up back to the chair where Ashley was sitting. She standed up so Zac can sit down and she can sit on top of him. "So who was that?" She asked while playing with his hands. "Oh my secretary. She's asking me if I wanna go on a date tonight with her...gain." Zac said while combing her hair with his fingers. "Oh…. Why didn't you go and I told you that a lot of woman asks you out." She says in a I-told-you-so voice. "Maybe it's because I wasn't interested in them." He replied in a 'duh' tone.

Giggles and up to the clock and sighs in disappointment. "What's wrong" Zac asks her. "I have to go it's getting late." Ash says sadly. "Oh…how are you getting home?" he asks. "Oh ummm... I don't really know because i bet Chace took the car and i left my bag in there with my money inside." she says while sighing. "Oh how about i drop you off home then?" he asks while getting up. "Sure if that won't be a problem but." She says while getting up too. "Of course not." Zac says while getting his coat. "If..." he says looking at her. "If what?" she asks turning around to look at him with her eyebrow raising. "If you give me a kiss." He says going up to her grabbing her waist. "Mmmm...sure that i can do." She says giggling and leans in for a simple kiss but it changed as Zac ran his tongue her bottom lip as she gladly opened and next thing you know it they were having a tongue war.

As they were standing by the door they started slowly walking to the sofa/couch still their lips attached. As they got to the couch the back of Ashley's knee hitted aganist the couch as they fell on top with Zac on top of Ashley.( i kNOW thAt ASh AND ZAC ARE kiNdA GEttiNG fAST bUt i JUSt StARtEd tO hAVE ANOthER idEA ANd i WANNA fiNiShEd thiS bEfORE i POSt A NEW SERiES. )As Ash started to moan in pleasure as Zac's hands started to rub her thigh and she wanted to pleasure him too so her hands started to wonder up in his shirt and started to rub little circles on his back. As it started to get intense the phone rang once again but this time it was his black nokia 5300 XpressMusic slide phone.(MUAhAhAhA ! i hAVE thE SAME PhONE EXEPPt it'S PURPlE ! ANd thE PiC iS iN MY PROfilE.)

Sighing "Damn it! Sorry baby." Zac says while reaching into his pockets amd taking out his cell while Ashley starts giggling about his dissapointment. After he hangs up he turns around to see Ashley standing by the door with a smirk on her face.

"What are you smiling so much baby?" he asks while going up to her and opens the door for her to go through as the gentlemen he his.

"So I'm your babe now huh?" She asks walking out the door giggling.

"Well... to my eyes I think so am I right?" Zac says locking the door.

"Hmm... what do you think?" she asks.

"I think that's a yes." he says while grinning.

"c'mon 'babe' let's go!" she said heading to the parking lot. Zac stopped in front of a red BMW. "OMG this is your car!" Ash exclaimed.

Laughs "Yup now hurry up and get inside." Unlocks the car lock thingy and get inside.

"Kay now so where do you live?" Zac asked while turning on the engine and driving out of the parking lot. She tells him the directions and I'm not gonna waste my whole time typing in random directions so I'll just skip about the directions and pretend Ash already told him. 5 mins. past and their driving in complete silence.(hA hA hA hA ! i hAtE it WhEN itS QUiEt .)

Sighs "Hmm...lets turn on music." Ashley says reaching for the music button and the song We'll be together from Ashley Tisdale herself sang. Giggles "Wow very random that my song come on huh?" Ash says.

Laughs "Yes it is and your a great singer just to let you know." he says while the song ended.

"Thanks! I get that alot!" She says.

"Maybe It's because its true?" he says as he stops for a stoplight.

"Aww... thanks your so sweet!" she says and leans in to give him a little peck on the lips And he just smiles.

Then as Zac started driving again the host or whatever you call those music people who talk started talking.

(The italics are the music people okay?)

_"Hellooo California people! You had just heard Ashley Tisdales hit song 'We'll Be Together'._

_"And i think she sang that song for a special someone." Another host said in an 'aww' voice._

_"And I think that special someone is Chace Crawford!" the host said._

"Omg!" Ash screamed.

Pulls over and looks at her worriedly. "Whats wrong?" he asks concerned.

"I forgot that I was married!" Ashley said.(hAhAhAhA! WhO WOUlD fORGEt thAt thEiR MARRiEd !? bUt iN thiS SERiES AShlEY dOES ANd itS RANdOM i kNOW ! lOl !)

Laughs "You forgot you were married! OMG Ashley!" Zac says

"Its not funny you know but what if he finds out or something?" Ashley says with a worried look on her face.

"You mean were not together and were gonna act like nothing happened between us!?" Zac asked.

"No i like you a lot its just i dont wanna get caught and my name on the newspaper saying '**ASHLEY TISDALE HAS AN AFFAIR!'. **She says getting a little over dramatic.

"Well we could keep it as a secret you know a little secret love affair just like a dirty little secret." Zac suggest raising one of his eyebrows and saying 'dirty little secret' seductively.

"Well I guess yea but we promise never to tell anyone?"Asks Ash.

"Promise."

"How bout we seal it with a kiss?" Ashley asks.

"How bout something more then that?" Zac asked Seductively.

"As much would love to Chace would get suspicious im sorry baby." Ash says with a pout.

Laughs 'thats okay but you are gonna give me some later right?" he asks.

Giggles "Right." "Okay then this is your house." Zac says. "Okay bye baby!" Ashley says and gives a kiss that lasts for about 5 mins. "Bye!" he says as Ash got out of the car and walks to her house.(PiC ON PROfilE!)

As Ashley slams th edoor shut she goes upstairs to see Chace upstairs sitting on the bed watching a movie.

"ASHLEY! WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME!" a very angry Chace asked Ashley as Ashleys face froza not knowing what to say.

**OH MY GOSH GUYS GUESS WHAT! MY WORD FILES CANT WORK! AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO UPLOAD NEW CHAPTES! IM SO SORRY GUYS!BUT I GOT THIS CHAPTER UP CUZ I UPLOADED IT AND SAVED IT JUST IN TIME! AND AGAIN IM SOOO SORRY!ILL TRY FIGURE OUT AND FIX IT!**

**Reviews:**

**XoXoSharpayXoXo:haha!i know yea!whens zashley gonna start!and im glad you enjoying my stories!i LOVE your stories too!**

**xilovezacandzashleyx:thx for the review!**

**ashfan202:thx for luving my story!lol.**

**TeddyBearsRule:heres the new chapter!hope you like it!**

**123galz:haha!i know i spelled bastard wrong i just forgot the spell checker thingy.thx for reveiwing!**

**Dancer - Miley Wannabe:thx for enjoying my last chapter!**

**mell-anii-eee:thx!and thx for the review hope you like this!**

**IMPOTANT!! THIS IS MY LAST DAY OF SPRING BREAK!!UGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!IM GONNA CRY!AND THAT MEANS I MIGHT UPLOAD THAT MUCH ANYMORE!SUX YEA!!SORRY!ILL TRY UPLOAD SOON AS I CAN BUT! DONNA!  
**


End file.
